The present invention is concerned with a binding for holding and retaining the boot of a user on the board. Two bindings are required, one for each foot.
The sport of snowboarding has recently become very popular among snow and waterskiers as well as other sports enthusiasts.
Snowboarding has catapulted to popularity since it combines much of the enjoyment from other leisure activities such as windsurfing, skate boarding, skiing, etc. in one maintenance-free and inexpensive item. In addition, snowboarding allows a greater degree of freedom for the user since the single board is much more easily manipulated than two skis. The boards and bindings are designed to allow a user to ride the board sideways. In order to allow a user the greatest degree of freedom while using the board, a durable and supportive binding is required as is positioning thereon.
In the prior art a variety of monoskis are disclosed. One such example is Canadian patent No. 819,597. The document indicates a monoski which does not differ much in length or width from a conventional ski. The feet of the user are placed one in front of the other. There is no provision made for retaining the feet of a user bound to the ski. There is a frictional textured surface on the surface of the ski to prevent slipping thereon. The ski further includes guide vanes on the snow contacting surface of the ski. The ski of the invention is not adapted for use as in the present invention i.e. free-style skiing since the ski does not include any binding which highly limits its use.
A further Canadian patent No. 954,547 discloses a single ski. In this device the feet of a user are situated juxtapositionally and bound to the ski by any known binding means. The ski is indicated to be somewhat shorter than a conventional ski. A similar problem exists with this invention as in the above-mentioned. Since the feet are placed in such a manner, the manipulation and control of the ski are limited in comparison to foot positioning which is spaced apart and angled as in the present development.
Another Canadian patent No. 989,435 indicates another side-by-side arrangement with a heel and toe binding means. This arrangement is inappropriate for freedom of movement.